sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
Episcopal Community Services - Sanctuary 201 8th Street
Address: :201 8th Street (at Howard) :San Francisco, CA 94103 :Telephone: (415) 487-3300 x 4111 :FAX: (415) 487-3729 Hours: :24 hours daily Map Provides emergency shelter for men and women capable of self care, ages 18 and older. Individuals must be referred by a resource center or through one's CAAP/PAES/GA worker. Operates a mail/message service where current residents can receive mail, benefit checks and telephone messages from other agencies and prospective employers. 2 meals daily. No medical services on site at this time. Case Management is limited and available on a voluntary basis for current residents with substance abuse and/or mental health disabilities. Art group, NA/AA and MH support groups are available to all current residents (see shelter for calendar). Resource Centers distribute beds on a 1-night or 90-day basis. At the conclusion of a 90-day bed, client must return to a resource center for a new reservation. Reservations received from CAAP program may be extended longer, at discretion of CAAP program. NO reservations are made on site, no walk-ins accepted. Reservations must be made in advance at a Resource Center (e.g. Glide, MSC-South, United Council or Mission Neighborhood Resource Center). Employment counseling, culinary skills training program (CHEFS), GED and computer classes available to everyone via neighboring Skills Center. Interfaith Emergency Winter Shelter A rotating shelter program (mid November to mid March) providing emergency shelter at rotating church locations. 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Episcopal Community Services – Interfaith Emergency Winter Shelter - L 201 - 8th St., 94103 415-863-3893 (Sanctuary) 415-252-1743 (Fax) 24-hours daily A rotating shelter program (mid-November to end of February) providing emergency shelter at rotating church locations. Tickets are distributed on Sundays at 7 p.m. at participating churches. One ticket reserves a space for 7 days. Unfilled beds are reassigned starting at 7:15 p.m. by calling the Interfaith Reservation Coordinator at: 415-571-6812. =External Links= *Episcopal Community Services of San Francisco *Sanctuary Shelter 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Episcopal Community Services – The Sanctuary - L Intake through Resource Centers 201 - 8th St. (at Howard), 94103 415-863-3893 415-487-3729 (Fax) http://www.ecs-sf.org/programs/shelter.html 24-hours daily 75 women beds 125 male bed. No more respite floor beds. Provides emergency shelter to homeless adults who register through the City of San Francisco. The Sanctuary is a 24-hour facility and provides two meals a day to shelter residents. Residents can also participate in numerous social activities such as gardening, art groups, and Bingo. Case management is available through the SF START team. Many Sanctuary clients are homeless seniors. Seniors have designated shelter beds and earlier access in order to have extra time and space for evening preparations. Homeless seniors often have chronic medical conditions such as diabetes and the Sanctuary works to accommodate their nutritional needs in the breakfast and dinner meals. During the day, homeless seniors can enjoy programs and a hot lunch at the ECS Senior Center, which is open daily Provides emergency shelter for men and women. Individuals must be referred by a resource center or through GA (CAAP). The organization operates a mail/message service where residents can receive mail, benefit checks, and telephone messages from other agencies and prospective employers. Two meals are provided daily. Medical services are available for women. Participation in case management is required for those staying over 90 days; case management is optional for all others. Free voice mail, employment counseling, culinary skills training program (CHEFS), and GED and computer classes are available to everyone via the neighboring skills center. Category:Housing - Shelters / Transitional Housing Category:Literacy, Language & Education Category:Shelter-CHANGES Category:Needs Clean Up